


Une bleue qui devient gris

by Un_Kn0wn



Series: A grey Silence [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Oc’s are just names given to foster parents and social workers, Rape, Seriously read at your own risk, The Hurricane, Trauma, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_Kn0wn/pseuds/Un_Kn0wn
Summary: Une bleue qui devient gris = a blue that becomes greyAlexander’s past before he makes it to college, essentially more in depth of what the first chapter of silence is quieter than words tells us.





	Une bleue qui devient gris

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing this chapter I decided that this will be a two-shot or maybe even a three-shot if necessary, so expect this to be posted every other Wednesday because Silence is quieter than words is my top priority.

 

Alexander had woken up, the same way he always did. Except his mother wasn’t beside him, he walked over to see where she might’ve went. Then he hears it, his mom and dad are arguing, he wants to intervene but what could he do? He’s nothing more than a 10 year old child… He decides to step closer to, close enough to hear but not be seen or heard. “It was that twit who broke the vase wasn't it?! Why do you bother protecting him?! Its as if you love him more than me!” Alex was about to admit that he broke it until his brother had stopped him, “Alex, don’t do it. He’s much stronger than you and you’d only get hurt. Trust me I’ve tried” It didn’t take long for his father to start yelling again“Tell me who broke it! Because if it was that twerp he deserves to be taught a lesson, but if it was truly you that will be my final straw!” His mother had tears in here eyes, and Alex expected her to tell his father that he had broken it, because it was true. “I-It was m-me” This had shocked Alex, wbut what shocked him more was the fist connecting to his mothers left eye, it seemed like it hurt and Alex wondered if his dad would’ve hit him if his mother didn’t take the blame. “You know what?! I’m out of here! I can’t have such a clutz of a wife!” and that was the last he had seen of his father.

Fast forward a few years and he woke to the sound of his mother coughing and seeming just miserable. He walked up and asked her what was wrong “Mamá? Qué está mal?” She only seemed to notice his presence “Oh, mijo, estoy bien, pero no te me acerques. No quiero que atrapes lo que tengo” (oh, dear. I’m fine, but don’t come near me, I don’t want you catching whatever this is). A few weeks later, his brother had been absent most of the time as he had to work because his mother was in no condition to. A couple days past and, despite his mother's attempts at keeping him away, he ends up getting sick as well. The doctor said it was double pneumonia, he also told them that their chances of living were low. Miraculously Alexander ends up surviving, though the same can’t be said for his mother. Her limp arms were surrounding him as if trying to protect him from any danger that would come his way. The moment he realized what had happened the started screaming, it was loud enough to have his neighbors running to his house and break down the door. They had been mad at him for yelling this early until they saw the sight upon them, a limp woman presumably dead. His neighbors were the only ones aside from his mother that didn’t hold any resentment towards them. Then one thing lead to the next and he was in a car with a social services worker, his name was Ben and he became fairly acquainted with him as visits were not uncommon.

His brother was contacted and they were moved in with their uncle Robert, though that didn’t last long. It wasn’t anyone's fault though, it was the hurricane. Alexander was woken up by his brother frantically trying to alert him “Lexi.. Lex! Come with me, there’s a hurricane and we need to be safe” They had found a spot but Alex had seen a young boy 7-9 years old out there, in the storms.. He had to save him… he was so young. He stepped out of the house, the only thing keeping them safe and ran towards the kid. He ignored his older brothers calls for him to return, eventually his brother realized that Alex wouldn’t listen. He ran out after him and he decided to save the kid as well, or at least he tried to. Both him and Alex noticed the onslaught of people crying for help, and dead bodies around them. Alex though he needed to save them, they don’t deserve to die. But he couldn’t, he saw the huge hurricane that was overcasting the sky and soon he was stuck under a piece of debris, his brother had tried to help him get out, tried to help him return to safety. However his brother only ended up getting hit by some stop sign and he fell into the ocean that was near, he called out to him “JAMES!” his brother was going to drown and it was all his fault, if he hadn’t been so stupid thinking that he could rescue these people he started sobbing, just hoping that this would all be over. The screams of agony, the wails of pain, the thought of his brother dying, the hurricane, and just when he thought it couldn’t get worse his uncle's house collapse. That kid that he thought he saved was probably dead, same with his uncle. “NOOO!” he cried out, he couldn’t take this, he wanted it to be done with. Hasn’t life taken enough away from him? Why must he be in the surrounded by people needing help, yet be rendered so useless? Finally after hurricane ended rescuers found him, he was one of three survivors, he should’ve been able to save those people. He should be dead instead, not his brother, not that little boy or his uncle, not the people in his community, it should have been him.

Alexander is deemed by the rescuers an orphan, though he has no clue where his father is of if he is even still living, and he couldn’t care less. He ends up spending the first night in the office of CPS, as he has no emergency placement. Once they found him a home he learned that it was in Florida, across the ocean that just killed his brother...

  
When he finally reaches Florida he is dropped off at the Millers, and that’s what began this hellish cycle of foster homes and abuse. They seemed to like him at first, treating him the same as their birth son, Michael. Until Ben had to leave as he had other kids to tend to, then after the first word was spoken he was hit. Straight into his left eye, just like his mother. It was at that moment that he had respected his mother the most, she had dealt with this kind of thing so he didn’t have to. He had learned the hard way with at food had now become a privilege for him, that foster kids aren’t worthy of their time, money or attention. He had also learned that no one truly wanted him when he was sent back because he was ‘too much of a handful’, he couldn’t believe it. He had listened to all the rules in place and ate only when permitted, how could he have been a handful?

He was then placed in the care (or lack thereof) of the Alexander’s, it was a pure coincidence that their last name was his given but Ben had told him it was some kind of destiny. Yep, his destiny to suffer. They seemed nice at first and Alex started to let his guard down, even after Ben was gone their kindness hadn’t stopped. Until he thought he had the liberty to read one of their books, they had even told him that he could help himself to whatever he needed. So why had he not been allowed a book? He still wondered this after his arms were blotched with bruises, his arms seemed like a rainbow, with the green, purple, blue and sometimes even red dots. Though this rainbow was less than happy, soon enough food was a privilege for him again and his stomach now yearned for anything edible, heck even the bath bombs he wasn’t permitted to use seemed tasty at this point. Soon enough he was in the hospital, Mr. Alexander had been pretty brutal that evening and he had a broken wrist (the left) and his right ankle fracture. CPS had decided that keeping him in the hospital for recovery was best, as they thought he got in a street fight because that was the explanation for his injuries. So now he had “violent tendencies” on his file which would deter anyone wanting to foster or adopt him…

Though Mister Ramos seemed to still want to foster him, and Alex’s trust had begun to wear thin so it took him a while before he bought that the other two houses were just bad, and he couldn’t possible be in three bad houses in a row. That was until he was locked in his bedroom, the lights were off and he couldn’t see. What was happening? Who was here? His mind tried to answer the questions but he didn’t have time to think before feeling someone strip his clothes. Panic started to sync in. What was he going to do? Why him? Why was all of this happening? Again the questions were left unanswered as he heard a whisper “so Alexander~ I think you know what’s going to happen, you’re a smart kid, so you should also realize that you want this” the sweet tone he’s using is contradictory from the words he’s speaking. And Alex tried to struggle and get away, but nothing worked. So he just stopped trying ,and for the remainder of his time there, it had become a regular thing. He also started to believe everything being told to him, Mr. Ramos hadn’t lied to him before so why would he now? He ended up staying in that house for five months until CPS caught wind of the situation and moved him again, Mr. Ramos had been in court for sexual assault, sexual abuse. None of which Alex gave testimony for, so he had only been charged with sexual assault, due to the evidence the rape kit provided. He also only recieved a sentence of 10 years. But surely things would start looking up for him now.

**Apparently not.**

 

 

 


End file.
